Sex For Breakfast
by Lubadub
Summary: Sookie and Alcide have their very first sleep over as a couple and enjoy the best way to wake up in the moring. AH PWP Rated M for a Reason


**A/N: So here's a little story titled Lubadub's Writer's Block. It sucks ass, let me tell you. I don't know if it's actually block, as much as ADD since I have four in progress documents going right now. **

**I had a smutacular Night Huntress one shot finished, sent it to my fabulous beta, chiisai-kitty (who beta'd this little thinger, thank you very much) and when it came back, I saved it over my completed document. Well, I had a moment of techfail. I e-mailed my darling Kitty the unfinished version and LOST my finished copy. Which, again, sucks ass.**

**So, I wasn't in the mood to try and salvage that, so I channeled my smuttier feelings into some Sookie/Alcide lovin'. I've become obsessed with Christina Aguilera's new album, Bionic. Most of the songs are about sex, which is right up my alley. One song in particular stuck out to me, Sex For Breakfast. This little ditty is inspired by that song, and my favorite way to wake up – morning sex.**

**This is PWP at its finest, ladies and gents. This is porn for the sake of porn. No plot, no future, just hot sexin' right here, right now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

I rolled over from a deep sleep, freaking out as something brushed against my leg. In my half-awake state, I had nearly forgotten that my new boyfriend, Alcide, had spent the night. It was the first time he slept over and I hadn't shared a bed with anyone in months, so I just brushed off the wake up call that left me a little shook up. I turned over so I was facing him and I felt like I needed to pinch myself. I couldn't believe I had ended up with such an amazing guy.

After breaking it off with my douche of an ex-boyfriend, I was worried I'd never find someone who made me truly happy. Alcide and I met by accident, quite literally. My car got smashed by some jerk in a flashy red Corvette who drove off into the night without so much as an apology, let alone his insurance information. I was hysterically crying as I called AAA for a tow. Maybe they felt sympathetic for me and sent me the hottest tow truck operator available. After hooking my car up, he helped me into the cab of his truck and I couldn't help but notice how warm his hands were, no matter how cold that January night was. His smile helped shoot my temperature up a few degrees, as well.

It was a forty five minute drive back to Bon Temps from Shreveport so we had plenty of time to chat about our lives. He was nice enough to offer to drive me back to my house from my friend's body shop. In the past, I've been totally freaked out by tow truck drivers and have walked the three miles back to my house from Dawson's, just so they wouldn't know where I lived. But with Alcide, I was more than happy to accept the ride, not just as protection from the cold, but to extend our first meeting.

I directed him to my house, since it's really easy to get lost on the back roads of Bon Temps. As he pulled up my long driveway, I found myself not wanting to get out of the truck. I wanted to sit and talk to him all night. He pulled out a clipboard, filling out the paperwork for the tow. When he handed it over to me for a signature, our hands touched again, and I couldn't help but notice how soft his hands were, despite his choice of profession. We shared a smile as I thanked him for his help, but my chest felt hollow as I left his warmth for my lonely house.

Once inside, I read over the form I was way too distracted to read in his presence. It was then I noticed that underneath his business contact information, he had written his personal cell phone number with a small note, "Call me." I couldn't help the flush that filled me, knowing that he was as interested in me as I was him. Gorgeous guys like him don't slip me their number every day. I work in a small town bar and grill, the only guys that hit on me were in severe need of teeth and braincells.

I called him the very next day, we had dinner the night after that, and have seen each other a few nights a week ever since. I can honestly say the past six weeks have been the happiest of my life. The first time we made love was like a private fireworks show in my pants. It was the most pleasurable and intense sex I've ever had. I was dazed for a long while afterward, slowly coming back to Earth wrapped tightly in his arms.

When he started dropping hints about wanting to spend the night, I was more than happy to oblige. I spent the entire day cleaning, making sure the house was in prime condition for him to sleep over. He'd been over a bunch of times, but there's a difference between having a sleep over and just making out on the couch. I scrubbed my bathroom until it shined and put brand new sheets on the bed. I even picked up a few scented candles and a lacy teddy to really help set the mood.

When I heard his truck pull up the driveway, my heart started to race. I met him in my lingerie, getting into my most seductive pose in the door frame. He smirked when he saw me, stalking towards me with a sexual hunger in his eyes that was no doubt mirrored in mine. He didn't say anything when he reached me; just dropped his bag, picked me up and captured my lips in a steamy kiss. My legs wrapped around his waist instinctively, my fingers flying down his buttons so I could feel his chest against me.

We kissed for a while in the kitchen, hands roaming, exploring, undressing, until we just couldn't take it anymore. He carried me to my bedroom while I sucked and bit his neck for the entirety of the short walk. He dropped me to the mattress with a bounce, kicked off his shoes, shucked his jeans and crawled up my body, pushing the teddy up as he went, kissing every inch of newly exposed skin.

Needless to say, we had an unending appetite for each other last night. I lost track of how many times we made love before we passed out from sheer exhaustion. But now, in the dim light of the slowly rising sun, I took in his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful as he slept, his breathing deep and even, a quiet snore rumbling every so often.

I checked the clock, noticing that his alarm would be going off soon. Despite how well he satisfied all my needs last night, I woke up hungry for him. I was tempted to act on my naughtier desires but held back, knowing he'd need the sleep to keep him rested before a long shift. But when he rolled over onto his back, his head fell to the side, exposing his strong shoulder and neck to me. I couldn't help but press a few kisses along the thick column, knowing that it drove him wild when I kissed his neck.

He moaned in his sleep, reaching out to me even while still deep in dream land. I smiled against his skin, kissing down his chest and abs, nibbling the skin just above the waist band of his boxers. He groaned when I pressed an open mouthed kiss on his length through the fabric. I heard him reach for something on the nightstand and let out another groan, this one of the more disappointed variety.

"Sook, we don't have time for that, baby. I gotta go open up the office."

"Are you the only one with keys?" I pulled his shorts down, teasing him with a puff of hot air blown over his balls.

"No, but I am the boss. I'm always there first thing in the morning." The hand winding its way through my hair, holding me in place, told me I was winning this war no matter what his mouth was saying.

"You can be a little late; an hour won't hurt. Besides, I'm hungry and there's only one thing I want."

He moaned my name as I took him in my mouth. "You're persuasive when you want to be."

I slowly moved down until I hit bottom. I moaned and came back up, releasing him with a smile. "Are you complaining?"

He thrust his hips up, begging for more. "Dear God, no. No other way I'd want to be woken up."

I knew he'd never be able to say no; what man in his right mind would turn down a good morning blow job? I had him on the edge when his alarm finally went off, startling us both out of the sensual cocoon we'd wrapped ourselves in. He threw the phone across the room, pulling me up his body for another of his heart stopping kisses. Alcide had a talented mouth; he was the best kisser, best dirty talker and loved nothing more than to pleasure me with that wicked tongue until I begged him to stop.

He rolled us over, so I was beneath his massive frame. "If you've had your fill, I think it's my turn for a little breakfast."

His fingers teased the inside of my thighs while he worked his way down my body, stopping at my breasts to suck on my nipples just the way I liked. It says something about the man's abilities when I was a trembling mess and he hadn't even touched me where I needed it most.

The first touch of his tongue was barely there, just a taste of what was to come. His strong hands moved up my legs, spreading me wide as he settled down between them. He was still teasing with the barely there passes of his tongue, stoking the fire that was building within me. He finally grazed over my clit, flicking it. I knew the way he operated by now; he wanted me to beg. I was so starved for him, I was willing to play along.

"Please, Alcide, give me what I need."

He moaned, his lips pressed against mine, which was better than any vibrator on the market. "And what do you need, baby?"

"I need your mouth on me."

He pressed a soft kiss against my folds. "My mouth is on you."

"I need more. Eat me."

"Baby, they can't call what I'm about to do to you eating. I think devouring is a better descriptor."

He latched on, sucking hard, running his tongue against my clit before using it to penetrate me. I screamed out in delight, grabbing at his shaggy hair to hold him in place. He returned the favor, draping one of his well muscled arms over my stomach, keeping me exactly where he wanted. I was so worked up, it didn't take long until I was alternating between praising Jesus and Alcide as I came. I was still panting, but aware enough to hear him rummaging in the nightstand for a condom. He sat between my splayed legs, smiling as he rolled the condom on.

"You look so fucking hot right now. Spread out for me, just waiting for me to take you." He leaned forward, rolling my nipples between his fingers then running his hands down my rib cage, stopping at my hips. "Is that what you want? Is that why you woke me up in a way you knew would get me hard as a rock?"

"God, yes. Fuck me."

"Who am I to say no?"

With one quick movement, he filled me to the brim, shifting so he was bracing himself with a fist on either side of my head. I held on to his shoulders when he started to thrust, rolling my hips in time with his to get the most of each movement. I loved being with Alcide this way; when he was above me, his broad body felt just like a canopy, blocking out the rest of the world for just a little while.

We took our time, simply enjoying each other's bodies instead of the rushed tornado of a coupling that I expected. It gave us time to explore and extended the pleasure, which was never a bad thing. I let him know when I wanted more by dragging my nails down his back, digging them into the muscles of his perfect ass, pulling him closer to me. He growled and complied, changing his angles to thrust deeper, hitting that sacred spot perfectly each time. I cried out, wrapping my legs around him.

Just as my orgasm reached its peak, I heard him curse under his breath and I knew he'd found his release as well. He kissed me hard on the mouth, stealing my breath along with what little was left of my sanity. He fell to the bed beside me, rolling away to throw away the condom. He came back to me quickly, wrapping me in his arms with a content sigh.

"Remind me why we haven't spent the night together before this?"

"Because we're idiots." I turned my head, the only motion I was capable of doing at the moment, to look at him while I giggled at my own joke. His lazy smile let me know he was as blissed out as I was.

"Well, we need to do it more often. That brand of wake up call is addictive."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and forced myself to roll out of bed. I wrapped my robe around my body, angling my head towards the shower.

"I'll go start a pot of coffee while you grab a shower."

He sat up, grabbed me by the hips and dragged me back underneath him, smiling down at me.

"No you're not. You're going to stay in bed with me and scream my name a few more times. And I'm not showering before I leave for work, so I can smell you on me for the rest of the day until it drives me out of my fucking mind and I have to come back here to take you again."

Well, who was I to say no?


End file.
